Snow White
Princess Snow White is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the first episode of the first season. She is portrayed by starring cast member Ginnifer Goodwin and guest star Bailee Madison, and is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Mary Margaret Blanchard. Snow White is based on a character of the same name from the fairytale, "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs". She also takes the role of the titular character from the Greek myth Perseus. History |-|Before the Curse= Snow White is born in the Enchanted Forest to her father, King Leopold, and her mother, Queen Eva, during a harsh winter. A decade later, the day of her coming-of-age birthday celebration approaches. While the decorations are being prepared, Eva has an heirloom tiara to give her. As they go to retrieve it, they find one of the royal servants, Johanna, trying the tiara on. Immediately, Snow White voices disapproval by stating servants should not wear crowns. Eva is disappointed in her daughter's tone and emphasizes that no matter if they are royals, every one of their subjects deserve love and respect. When asked the purpose of the upcoming ball, Snow White proudly answers that it's in honor of her own birthday. Rather than that, Eva helps her to see it is to honor the people and show them what a good queen Snow White will be someday. Snow White learns a lesson, to which Eva places the tiara on her daughter's head. While admiring the view, her mother suddenly collapses. Johanna rushes to get a doctor, and after some examination, the cause of the illness cannot be pinpointed. Snow White wishes to cancel the party until her mother is well again, however, Eva insists for the show to go on without her. She is led out of the room by Johanna after seeing her mother cough up blood. Fearing Eva will die, Snow White is in state of distress until Johanna suggests she go find the Blue Fairy for help by wishing upon a blue star. Out in the darkness, Snow White tries to locate a blue star in the sky, but the Blue Fairy arrives even when she didn't make a wish. The Blue Fairy has no means of helping Eva, except a type of dark magic in the form of a candle, which sacrifices one person's life so another can live. Snow White rejects the deal as she doesn't wish to use bad means to gain something, but runs back to the palace in tears, admitting to Eva what she couldn't do. Though she believes this makes herself weak, her mother is very proud of Snow White's sign of strength and goodness. As their time together shortens, Eva promises to be with Snow White as long as she has good in her heart. She passes away peacefully as her daughter breaks down into sobs. In preparation for the public mourning ceremony, Snow White changes into a black gown as Johanna places the tiara on her. At the memorial service, she puts a single snow drop on Eva's chest and then refuses to leave her mother's side, even when everyone else is gone, until Johanna helps her leave the room. Following this, her father returns and Snow White begins traveling a long journey with him. While on a break in the forest, Snow White's horse goes awry. She is unable to stop the horse as it speeds off onto an estate. Her calls for help alert a young woman, Regina, who pulls Snow White to safety. Later, she tells her father about the woman's brave feat. King Leopold, in turn, is so impressed that he proposes to Regina so his daughter can have a stepmother. In the evening, Snow White walks in on Regina kissing a stable boy, Daniel, and runs off to inform her father. Instead, Regina chases the princess down and explains what she and Daniel have is true love, though her mother Cora will never accept it. Snow White is sworn to secrecy, but begins to feel sympathy for Cora, who expresses a desire to make Regina happy. Drawing from her own experience in losing Eva, Snow White doesn't wish for Regina to lose Cora, and therefore, reveals the truth about Daniel. Sometime later, Snow White watches Regina get a fitting for a wedding dress. When she brings up how understanding Cora is, Regina is puzzled by her words. This leads Snow White to admit she told Cora about Daniel, and her reasons for doing so. Regina is shocked, but tells Snow White that Daniel ran away, and now she is very happy to marry King Leopold and become her stepmother. Snow White, too, is glad things worked out and happily leaves the room. At an older age, she meets a new friend of her father's, the former Genie of Agrabah, who he invites to his birthday celebration. At the festivity, King Leopold praises Snow White as the fairest one of them all as she greatly reminds him of Eva. A few days after, King Leopold is found murdered in his bed. After a search of his room and the castle, the royal guards discover a Agrabahn viper, native to the land the Genie came from, though the Genie himself is never found. After her father's sudden death, Snow White goes into mourning while being consoled by Regina. Despite the affection, she knows Regina desires to get rid of her. During an outing in the woods, she talks with a knight, but knows he is actually someone Regina sent. She hits the man, a Huntsman, with a bag of apples and escapes into the forest, though he catches up. When Snow White learns that the Queen sent him to kill her, she disappears to buy herself time to finish a farewell letter to her stepmother. In it, she expresses hopes that her death will bring an end to Regina's suffering and that the subjects of the kingdom will be ruled justly. After the Huntsman finds her again, she hands him the letter and prepares herself for death. Instead, he is moved to tears by her written words and allows her to go. Before this, the Huntsman fashions a whistle for her to use if she ever finds herself in trouble. Not long after running off, Snow White wanders to a village and seeks shelter inside a chicken coup to avoid a howling beast she hears outside. At dawn, she steals eggs from the chicken nests only to be caught by Red Riding Hood. Instead of being upset, the young woman is concerned for her. Snow White doesn't give her real name due to being on the run, switching from the alias Frosty and Margaret until settling on Mary. Snow White is offered a place to stay with Red Riding Hood and her Granny, and then joins on a short walk to haul water from the well. Once there, she glimpses the bloodied bodies of the hunting party, who were ripped to shreds by a wolf, scattered all around. To keep herself from being publicly recognized, Snow White partially obscures her face with a scarf and goes with Red Riding Hood to a town meeting discussing what should be done about the ravenous wolf; with Granny determining that no one has the power to kill the beast. Returning home, she brings up a boy at the meeting, Peter, who Red Riding Hood is caught in a romance with, though it's obvious Granny will never allow it since the dangers of the wolf stand in the way of their love. Red Riding Hood prompts a suggestion about killing the creature themselves. Snow White objects, but accompanies her for a tracking expedition. They successfully follow the trail of the wolf tracks, though to their horror, they slowly turn into human footprints leading to Red Riding Hood's cottage. From this, both have reason to believe Peter is the wolf. That evening, Snow White masquerades as Red Riding Hood by putting on her cloak. Red Riding Hood, on the other hand, breaks the news to Peter in the woods. Snow White is caught by Granny, but insists Red Riding Hood and Peter are truly in love. To her confusion, Granny is horrified at the vulnerable situation Peter is left in. On the way there, Snow White is told Red Riding Hood is the wolf and without the cloak, she has no control over transforming. They arrive too late to save Peter, who has already been killed and dismembered by wolf Red Riding Hood, but Granny is able to shoot a silver arrow to knocn her out. Snow White puts the cloak over Red Riding Hood to turn her back to human, who comes back disoriented until catching a glimpse of what she did to Peter. There is no time to grieve as a hunting party approaches, so Granny stays behind to hold them off while the two girls escape into the night. Through the woods, they are pursued by the Queen's knights, which Snow White realizes from seeing a wanted poster of herself. They manage to hide out of sight, but Red Riding Hood is terrified a tear in her cloak will force her to transform again, so she sends Snow White away. She comes back to look for Red Riding Hood and finds a den that is home to other shape shifting wolves. When she enters, one of the shape shifters, Quinn, attacks her for intruding, but Red Riding Hood convinces the leader of the tribe, Anita, and the other members of the pack that Snow White means no harm. She is permitted to stay and learns Red Riding Hood has eagerly embraced herself as a wolf and wishes to stay with the tribe. The peaceful moment is wrecked by the appearance of the Queen's knights. In the middle of the disruption, Quinn is struck and killed by one of the knights. Directly after, Anita mournfully tends to Quinn's body and angrily blames Snow White for his death. She begins strangling her as an act of vengeance, though Red Riding Hood shape shifts to defend her friend. As the mother-daughter pair fight, Anita is accidentally impaled by a spike and dies. Afterwards, Snow White and Red Riding Hood bury Anita. She thanks Snow White for the constant support of both halves of herself as wolf and human. Stripping herself of her former life as princess, Snow White becomes a bandit while being wanted by the Queen for crimes of treason and accusations of killing her own father. While squatting in one of the outer villagers, she befriends the inhabitants. After receiving a tip that the Queen's soldiers had discovered her location, Snow White flees. Soon after, she rescues a peasant woman named Wilma from being executed by the Queen's men. Wilma succumbs to fever due to the soldiers' rusty blades, and is cared for by Snow White in the forest. She tells the woman the story of how Regina saved her as a little girl; revealing that her faith in people and their goodness resulted from that one connection. When Wilma has fully recovered, they leave and begin traveling through the woods. In conversation with Wilma, Snow White declares that she harbors no hatred towards the Queen and would be willing to let her back in and be a family again if she is sincere about changing. Unfortunately, the two arrive at a village, which Snow White previously stayed, and come across a hill of the inhabitants' corpses. Horrified, Snow White retracts her prior statement about the Queen, and attests there is absolutely no good left in that woman. Strangely, Wilma mentions the matter in how Regina saved Snow White when this was never brought up in their prior discussion. She recognizes Wilma as the Queen in disguise, and readies her arrow aim at the woman. The Queen attempts to use magic, but nothing works, so she flees from Snow White, who uneasily lets her go. Additionally, she learns to survive by stealing valuables from carriages on the road and wants to save up enough money to leave the kingdom for a new life elsewhere. As per routine, she ambushes a carriage and hastily snatches a bag of jewels before making off on horseback. She is chased down by a man, who wrestles her to the ground, and flips her over to see the face of the person he is dealing with. He is dazed to see she is a woman, to which Snow White uses the moment to smash his chin with a rock and escape on his horse. She looks back at him with a satisfied smirk when the man shouts that he will find her. Snow White sells the jewels to the trolls on the Troll Bridge for a sum of gold. Outside her makeshift tree stump home, she steps into a trap and is caught in a net. The man she previously stole from steps forward to introduce himself as Prince James, though Snow White dubs him Prince Charming. He agrees not to turn her into the Queen if she returns a ring of his. Though it's already been sold to the trolls, she has no choice but to help him. On the way there, he takes away her vial of Fairy dust, which she was saving to use on the Queen, as the substance can transform an adversity into something harmless. When questioned about her wanted status, she alludes to having destroyed the Queen's happiness. At a stream, Snow White requests a sip of water, but when he allows it, she clocks him and runs away only to be cornered by the Queen's knights. With her vial of dust gone, she is nearly killed, but saved by Prince Charming. Since he helped her, she decides to take him to the Troll Bridge. They try to bargain for the ring, but the trolls find it suspicious she wants a refund. From fishing through Prince Charming's things, they see the wanted poster and attack him while Snow White flees. After reaching a safe distance, she turns around, expecting that Prince Charming got away as well, but sees he is entrapped by the trolls. She saves him by throwing fairy dust on the trolls; turning them into bugs. The two leave and reach an intersection where they must part. Snow White hands back his ring, but jokingly tries it on for a moment, though she states it's not her style. With the terms of their agreement satisfied, they both leave in opposite directions. While still living as a bandit, Snow White is chased by Queen's knights and attempts to outrun them. Eventually, she is cornered at a cliff, but jumps headfirst into the water to elude capture. As she begins sinking, a mermaid named Ariel saves her life. Ariel shares her experience falling in love with a prince named Eric and plans to meet him at the upcoming Ursula ball by transforming her tail into human legs. Snow White agrees to assist her, and the two attend the celebration together. She teaches Ariel the name of a fork utensil. Ariel likes the fork so much she keeps it. When Eric strolls in, Snow White pushes a shy Ariel towards him, and the pair begin waltzing. After the dance is over, Ariel rushes back to tell Snow White about the traveling expedition Eric invited her to. As they discuss the matter, Snow White urges Ariel to be honest with Eric about her mermaid self even if she is rejected. Ariel goes to think over her decision and regroups with Snow White at the docks with a solution to both their problems with a bracelet from Ursula. She clasps it on Snow White, which transforms her legs into a tail. Though Ariel considers this a way for her to escape the Queen with a new life under the sea, Snow White still doesn't believe Ursula is real. The Evil Queen interrupts the chat, and only then Ariel realizes she has been tricked by an impostor Ursula. Snow White pushes Ariel to leave to be with Eric; sentiments the Evil Queen agrees with. Ariel apologizes and hurries off, to which the Evil Queen begins choking the life out of a defenseless Snow White. Suddenly, Ariel lunges from behind to stab the Evil Queen in the neck with a fork. In the middle of the distraction, she also pulls off the bracelet from Snow White's wrist, reversing the effects on both of them and they flee by swimming away. After reaching safety at a shoreline, Snow White encourages Ariel to catch up with Eric, who likely is still waiting for her, so the mermaid makes haste. Since Snow White's chance meeting with Prince Charming, she cannot stop thinking of him. While hiding in an isolated cottage, Red Riding Hood brings her a basket of food and confirms the wedding between Prince Charming and Princess Abigail is set to happen. This pains Snow White as she longs for a way to forget about him. Red Riding Hood knows of a way, but doesn't say anything until Snow White presses for an answer. On Red Riding Hood's instructions, she seeks out a man named Rumplestiltskin who can grant her wish for a price. From him, she gain a potion capable of helping her forget about Prince Charming, and he takes a lock of her hair as payment. On a different day, she prepares to drink the potion when a carrier bird arrives with a letter from Prince Charming. In the letter, he declares his feelings for her and asks that, if she feels the same, to meet him at castle so they can run away together. She enters the castle easily, but is caught and thrown into a dungeon. In the cell next to hers, a dwarf, Grumpy, explains his own failed love story that landed him in the dungeon. Soon, another dwarf, Stealthy, arrives to free him. As Snow White bids him farewell with the hope that he finds his love again, Grumpy unlocks her cell. As they work their way out, Snow White advises using the back exit, but the dwarves go through the front. The guards kill Stealthy, and Grumpy is saved by Snow White, who threatens to burn down the castle if King George does not let him go. In a private chamber, she is forced to submit to King George's request of rejecting Prince Charming's feelings, or he will kill him. Snow White heads into the prince's room and breaks his heart, as well as her own, by affirming she does not love him, and it would be better if he is with someone like Abigail who could. She leaves the castle in tears as Grumpy and his six brothers, both of out gratitude and pity, take her into their home. Again, Snow White tries to ingest the potion, but Grumpy reasons that having pain is a part of herself and promises to help her through it. After a stay in the dwarves cottage, Snow White eventually soothes her heartbreak away by taking the potion. Grumpy rushes in with news of Prince Charming's canceled engagement, but Snow White doesn't remember the man she so desperately loved. The potion not only erases Snow White's feelings for her prince, but turns her into a callous and cold person with little affection for anything or anyone. Her friends stage an intervention with the help of Jiminy Cricket, but instead, Snow White decides to take charge by getting rid of her biggest problem, the Evil Queen, by killing her. Grumpy drags her back to Rumplestiltskin, but the potion cannot be undone. She is further encouraged when Rumplestiltskin hands her an enchanted bow, which is famed to never miss a shot, and a map to look for the perfect spot to use it. Prince Charming attempts to break the potion's effects by giving Snow White true love's kiss, however, it does nothing. After knocking him unconscious, she ties Prince Charming up and leaves to continue on her mission. While the Evil Queen is traveling on the road below, Snow White readies her aim and fires, except Prince Charming takes the hit. She is surprised by his feat, especially when Prince Charming says he would rather die than see her become evil. Touched, she kisses him, and returns to her normal self. They have a brief reunion just as King George's men kidnap Prince Charming, though she promises to rescue him. She returns to the cottage and apologies to the dwarves for her prior behavior. When she announces that Prince Charming has been taken by King George, they offer to go with her to save him. In an effort to rescue Prince Charming, Snow White, Red Riding Hood, Granny, the dwarves, and numerous fairies stage an attack on King George's castle. The attack is successful, but when Snow White arrives in the dungeon, she discovers a mirror image of Prince Charming since he is now the Evil Queen's prisoner. After a tearful conversation, the image changes to the Queen, who asks her to come to a certain place, "where it all began", alone and unarmed. She agrees, though her friends do not like the idea. Snow White comes to the old estate of Regina's family and finds her at the stables. The Queen shows her a grave marker, and finally reveals what actually happened to Daniel after Snow White told Cora about him. She learns Daniel did not run away, but was killed by Cora due to his relationship with Regina. Stunned, Snow White tries to settle the war between them since the Queen hurt her, too, by killing King Leopold. The Queen rejects this proposal and gives her an apple infused with a Sleeping Curse. For the curse to work, Snow White must willingly eat the apple, which she does when the Queen promises that her downfall will keep Prince Charming from harm. She quickly passes out after one bite, and is later discovered by her friends. To honor her in death, Snow White is laid to rest in a glass coffin. While the dwarves are mourning the loss, Prince Charming arrives and unintentionally breaks the curse with true love's kiss. Later, she accepts his marriage proposal, and voices her desire to take back the kingdom. Snow White puts the plan into full-swing by rallying local villagers with a speech exposing the truth about the Queen’s evil ways, including the murder of King Leopold and her own plight under the Sleeping Curse, while Prince Charming and dwarf friends look on. She strongly believes the Queen's reign of terror has gone on for too long, which the townspeople echo in agreement, until she asks them to fight with her against the Queen. The villagers scatter in horror when the Queen makes a surprise appearance, to which Snow White and Prince Charming draw their swords. The Queen, not interested in fighting, offers a peace deal. She wants Snow White to give up her claim to the throne and go into exile, as the real satisfaction isn't killing the princess, but taking everything that belongs to her. Then, she orders Snow White to swear on King Leopold’s grave to revoke her own petition to the throne. When Snow White challenges this, the Queen threatens a young peasant girl's life. Snow White charges at the Queen, who disappears in a puff of smoke, causing her to fall flat on the ground. The Queen sets a time limit of until sundown tomorrow for an answer, and promises for every day Snow White refuses, one of her loyal subjects will perish. Lastly, she asks Snow White to stop deny who she really is; once a princess, but never a queen. Though Prince Charming encourages Snow White to fight for the throne, she laments her inability to protect the subjects and sees herself as just a bandit, not a leader. The only thing she fears is being alone, and welcomes the idea of exile so they can all be together. Later, during a dismal archery session, Prince Charming talks about a deal he made with Rumplestiltskin, and wants her to see a legendary sword that will not only help take back the kingdom, but also show the Queen who she really is. They reach a clearing with a sword, Excalibur, embedded in stone. Prince Charming attests that only the kingdom's true ruler can wield it, to which Snow White successfully pulls it out. The next day, she refuses to surrender the throne, so the Queen begins suffocating Grumpy. Urged by Prince Charming, Snow White gains confidence after remembering what Excalibur symbolizes, and charges at the Queen with the sword. Once more, the Queen dissipates, but reappears as the blade cuts her. Then, Snow White declares her intent to not give up the throne without a fight; forcing the Queen to retreat. Afterwards, she summons Rumplestiltskin to pay the price for his deal with Prince Charming. However, Snow White realizes the sword is a fake when Rumplestiltskin dissolves into dust. As payment for wasting his time, he snatches a necklace from her. Upset at the lie, she indignantly affronts Prince Charming. Though the sword is fake, Prince Charming never doubted she is the proper ruler of the kingdom, but simply wanted Snow White herself to show the Queen the kind of courage he always knew was there. The two make-up with a kiss. With the Evil Queen out of the way, Snow White and Prince Charming begin laying down further groundwork for gaining back the kingdom. They receive news from Red Riding Hood that King George has hired a powerful hit-man, Prince Charming offers to stay behind and hastens Snow White to run away to his mother's cabin. While leaving, she is apprehended by Sir Lancelot, brought to King George, and given a cup of water to drink. Only after she drinks it, King George smugly explains that the water has cursed her with barrenness. Afterwards, she is let go, but Lancelot follows her into the forest. Snow White is furious at his affiliation with King George, and attacks him. He begs her to spare him because he, too, was unaware of the poison into the cup. She allows him to come with her and together, they return to Prince Charming, but discover his mother Ruth has been injured by a poisoned arrow. They journey to Lake Nostos to obtain magic water to heal Ruth's wound. On the way there, Snow White tries to make Ruth as comfortable as possible. Ruth shows Snow White a necklace her own mother had given her while she was pregnant with her twin boys. She says it has the power to predict the gender of a woman's first child and tries it out on Snow White, but nothing happens. Later, Snow White admits to being cursed to never bear children; suggesting that it might be for the best since she grew up without a mother and cannot imagine being one herself. The lake's waters are found to be completely dried up except for a few spare droplets. Snow White refuses Ruth's offer to drink the water and lift her inability to have children. So, Ruth takes the water, but it does not heal the wound, and instead asks to see her son and Snow White get married before she dies. Lancelot conducts the ceremony, and gives Snow White a special cup rumored to have magical properties for immortality. She takes a sip from the cup. Soon after, Ruth passes away and Prince Charming begins burning a candle for his mother. She is apologetic that he is losing the last of his family, but Prince Charming is grateful to have Snow White as they will have children of their own. She looks on, visibly distraught, when he pulls out Ruth's necklace and tests it on her. Miraculously, the necklace begins to swing, leading Snow White to figure out that Ruth had Lancelot switch the lake water into the cup for the marriage ceremony. Snow White and Prince Charming wage war against the Evil Queen and King George's forces. After King George's army falls, Snow White lures the Evil Queen into a conversation. The Blue Fairy freezes the Evil Queen with fairy dust and the war ends with her capture. In a discussion with the war council, they decide the Evil Queen's fate. Snow White is against killing the Evil Queen, but she is outnumbered, as the others believe death is a fitting punishment. At the execution, Regina gives her last regards to the public with a sorrowful speech, which turns into a vehement declaration as she is only sorry to have not caused more pain. As the executioner's arrows are fired, Snow White cancels the punishment at the last moment. While Prince Charming is adamant that Regina is simply too dangerous and will never change, Snow White believes there is still some good left in her. She recalls a moment in the past when Regina saved her life. With Rumplestiltskin's help, he enchants a knife that is powerless to harm Snow White or Prince Charming. She tucks the knife on herself and visits Regina in the cell. Snow White allows her an opportunity to leave and change from the past. Once they are out of the prison, she is choked by Regina, who then takes the enchanted knife and attempts to stab her with it. Sadly, Snow White now has proof Regina has definitely not changed and banishes her from the kingdom. She warns Regina against harming anyone in the kingdom ever again, or death will be the sentence. With peace restored, Snow White and Prince Charming begin residing in the castle and hold a formal wedding ceremony as the kingdom's citizens gather in attendance. The Evil Queen crashes into the room just as the couple are joined in matrimony. As she walks up to them, Snow White shows no fear and unsheathes Prince Charming's sword as a threat. The Evil Queen announces her intent to have revenge on everyone by destroying their happiness. Directly after, she is incredibly upset at the Evil Queen ruining their wedding, and storms off into the war council room. Prince Charming convinces her to let it go so they can enjoy their honeymoon. Instead, Snow White has an idea of how to get rid of the Evil Queen, and since the very item needed for the task is near the old Summer Palace, she asks that they go there for their honeymoon. While her husband goes to make preparations for the journey, Grumpy comes to notify Snow White that the castle has been secured so the Evil Queen can't come back in. He thinks it's a bad idea to leave when the Evil Queen's threat is at stake, but she hints that there is something at the Summer Palace that will help get rid of their nemesis. Once the twosome reach the palace, she sneaks out when Prince Charming is away, though he catches her outside. Snow White elaborates on a being called Medusa who lives in a nearby cavern and has the ability to turn whoever looks into her eyes into stone. She wants to cut off her head and use it on the Evil Queen. Together, they venture into Medusa's home. While Prince Charming goads the creature to come towards him, Snow White readies her blade. The effort is absolutely ineffective, and her sword shatters upon contact with Medusa's neck. Then, Prince Charming himself turns into stone when Medusa forces him to meet her eyes. Left alone, Snow White sees the Evil Queen spying on her through a mirror in a fallen shield. The Evil Queen finds it wonderful that Snow White is wreaking havoc on her own life. From this, Snow White comes to realize she must let go of her fears about the Evil Queen before more damage is done. As Medusa charges in attack, she holds up the shield, causing the monster to gaze into her own reflection and become a stone statue while Prince Charming is freed. That night, Snow White finally stops fretting about the Evil Queen and start living her life with Prince Charming by trying to have a baby. As a married couple, Snow White and Prince Charming a neighboring kingdom's royal wedding of Cinderella and Prince Thomas. During the wedding party, she sweeps Cinderella into a dance and praises the princess-to-be for changing her life as well as setting an example for others. In a few months, Snow White becomes pregnant with her first child. While nearing the end of the pregnancy, the Evil Queen's threat at their wedding still causes worry. Willing to do anything to ease Snow White's mind, he agrees to let her meet with Rumplestiltskin. She makes a deal to gain information about the Evil Queen's revenge, which Rumplestiltskin extracts from using foresight. He states that there will be a curse cast by the Evil Queen, and their only hope to break free of it is Snow White and Prince Charming's unborn child. Rumplestiltskin dubs their child the savior, who will save them all in twenty-eight years. In return, Snow White gives him the name of her child, Emma. Through much discussion with the war council, a decision is reached when the Blue Fairy presents them with the last enchanted tree in the land, which can be carved into a magic wardrobe and protect one person from the curse. They settle for sending Snow White, while she is still pregnant, into the wardrobe to another land and wait twenty-eight years for the prophecy of the savior to come true. As Geppetto and Pinocchio set out to carve the wardrobe, Snow White questions the Blue Fairy for more details on the Dark Curse as Prince Charming listens on. The Blue Fairy tells her to have faith their plan will work, and if not, the curse will take them to a new land where their memories are erased and they will be slaves to the Queen's will. This is not much assurance, so Snow White further asks how the savior will know how to save them. The Blue Fairy stresses in more vague terms that when the time comes, the savior will learn of their story. Snow White is left more uncertain as the Blue Fairy requests to be trusted as she herself has the one thing they all need, which is hope. After the Blue Fairy's departure, Snow White relates her crushed dreams to Prince Charming of them ever being a family due to the curse. She agonizes over the future, but he believes the unknown isn't always bad and life is full of twists and turns just like the curse. He is sure that even though their chance to be a family is gone, it doesn't mean they can't have a different future together. To this, she affirms her decision to choose hope and believe things are going to work out for them. As time runs low while they await the Evil Queen's curse, Snow White frantically expresses an unwillingness to part from her husband for twenty-eight years once she goes through the wardrobe. Prince Charming has faith they will eventually be reunited. They kiss, to which Snow White pulls away abruptly as she begins having contractions. On the same day, the curse approaches. While Snow White is labor, Prince Charming attempts to move her to the wardrobe, but Doc advises against it. After birth, she and Prince Charming have a shared moment with Emma until realizing that their child must go through the wardrobe alone or all is lost. She sends Prince Charming to bring Emma into the wardrobe, and later hobbles out of bed. After finding Prince Charming unconscious, she tries to bring him back with true love's kiss, to no avail, just as the Evil Queen arrives. Snow White confidently assures the Evil Queen that she has lost since Emma has gone through the wardrobe. As the curse spreads into the room, she clutches Prince Charming close to her as the three of them are engulfed by it. |-|After Undone Curse= After Regina takes magical preventive measures to undo Pan's casting of the Dark Curse, all the inhabitants of Storybrooke pay the price by returning to the Enchanted Forest and reverting to their prior personas. In a group, they manifest in the land of Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip where Regina mentions in passing that her old palace is still standing due to a preservation spell. Snow White suggests they go there together and gains Regina's compliance by insisting their united forces will ease the other inhabitants' minds. Neal wishes to stop off by his father's old castle, but Snow White persuades him that there is no way of crossing the realm to get to Emma and Henry. During the trek to the palace, Snow White is alerted to a missing Regina by Grumpy. Upon discovering Regina is burying her own heart, Snow White offers condolences, knowing all too well what it's like to say goodbye to her own child, but promises the pain will lessen over time. Regina is convinced by her to find happiness for Henry's sake and reinserts the heart. Soon after, they are attacked by a flying monkey that scratches Regina, but is chased off by one of the Merry Men's arrows. Friar Tuck, Little John, and Robin Hood accompany the whole group to the palace, but Regina discovers a protection spell keeping them from entering, meaning someone is already inside. For the time being, Robin Hood suggests everyone can take shelter at Sherwood Forest. As the group depart for Sherwood Forest, Snow White notices Regina is not budging from her standing position. She realizes Henry is once again on Regina's mind, but the former Queen changes the topic, proposing to sneak into the palace through underground tunnels and deactivating the shield to allow entry. Snow White arms herself with a bow and arrow when the flying monkey attacks again, which is quickly taken care of when Regina turns the creature into a stuffed animal. In a group discussion, Belle shares knowledge about the flying monkey's origins in the land of Oz, so Regina determines the person in the palace is the Wicked Witch. Snow White wants to help with infiltrating the palace, but stays behind since Regina insists she do it alone. A plan is set up to wait for Regina to bring the shield down and then mobilize the whole group into the palace. Once night falls, Grumpy gives the signal when he spots the dissipating barrier as everyone begins heading to their destination. After a night's rest in the palace, Snow White awakens to view the beautiful balcony scenery. Happily, she also shares news with her husband that they are expecting another child and becomes worried when Prince Charming looks shocked, but insists that he is thrilled. Later, while gathered inside the palace with Belle, Regina, Robin Hood, and other residents, Snow White witnesses a long-lost Rapunzel, who Prince Charming helped save, reunite with her parents. Prince Charming admits his fears to Snow White about raising a child, when he wasn't there for Emma in the same aspect, but she promises that they will figure out everything together. Family ---- Trivia *Snow White was the one to give Prince Charming his nickname. *During the opening scene of this episode, Snow White hums "With a Smile and a Song". *When Snow White first meets Red, she asks her to call her Margaret, then Mary. Mary Margaret is her counterpart's name in Storybrooke. *Her mother, Eva, named her "Snow White" because she was born during the toughest winter. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage.*Snow White appears in Henry's storybook in "Pilot",File:101Book1.PNG "Snow Falls",File:103SnowWhitesStory.png "Hat Trick", "Queen of Hearts",File:209SnowWhiteStory.jpg "Selfless, Brave and True", "Lacey",File:219StorybookPage.jpg "The New Neverland" and "Going Home".File:311Family.png *The name Snow White is on the list Tamara has in "The Evil Queen".File:220ListOfNames2.png References fr:Blanche Neige es:Blanca Nieves de:Snow White pl:Królewna Śnieżka pt:Branca de Neve it:Biancaneve vi:Bạch Tuyết sr-el:Snežana Category:Female Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters